


Roses

by Arceliaaaa



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceliaaaa/pseuds/Arceliaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started and ended with roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, except for this blanket I'm cuddling and the laptop I'm typing on. Oh, and that binder over there, the notebook, the pencils..I think you know what I mean. I just don't own things like Harry Potter, or Detective Conan, and why would you even think that I'd own Magic Kaito? Poor, misguided souls these days...

Roses. Always roses.  
  
The first time they met, back when they were seven or so, Kaito had given Shinichi a yellow rose. Quite innocent. Friends, nothing more.  
  
Years passed, Kaitou Kid made his appearance. And one day, Shinichi was at one of his heists. At that heist, Kaito, as Kid, had given Shinichi a bouquet of pink and purple roses. And the meaning wasn’t lost to anyone. Sure, Shinichi had knowledge of love about as much as a preschooler, but he knew the meanings behind the roses.  
  
Pink signified admiration, gratitude, and appreciation. Purple meant love at first sight and enchantment.Which had left Shinichi blushing as Sonoko and Ran aww’d, though Sonoko was mildly jealous at the attention that the detective was receiving from Kid. And it wasn’t that hard to piece everything together from there.  
  
And before the next heist, Shinichi constantly found coral roses where he went. He was slightly worried that he was gaining a stalker, and was now almost constantly fidgeting when he felt someone’s eyes on him, which resulted in a lot of odd and/or suspicious looks given to him by people around him.  
  
Coral roses signified desire.  
  
And while Shinichi found it slightly creepy, Ran and Sonoko quite frankly found the roses to be adorable.  
  
The next time they met, Kid gave Shinichi deep burgundy and dark red roses, causing the detective to flush and stammer out something akin to a mix between ‘thank you’ and ‘what the-’, before Kid kissed his temple and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The detective added that memory to his mental list of strange things that happened when he encountered Kaitou Kid.  
  
Both deep burgundy and dark red roses meant unconscious beauty.  
  
By now, Shinichi had already gained a slight crush on the phantom thief, and would go red when someone mentioned Kid’s name. Red as-ironically-the next color rose he would be getting from the mysterious thief.  
  
The next occasion they met-it wasn’t even at a heist. The thief had actually broken into Shinichi’s house. Which was creepy, in Shinichi’s view, but completely and utterly adorable to Ran and Sonoko when he told them of the event.  
  
So yes, the phantom thief had managed to break into Shinichi’s house, and leave a beautiful bouquet of red roses on Shinichi’s nightstand. As a result, Shinichi was running out of vases to put the roses in. Red roses can mean love, beauty, and passion.  
  
As time went on, Kid gave Shinichi more, and more roses, all signifying his eternal love and desire and passion for the detective, and then one day, it was just one rose. A single, thornless, red rose. Which meant ‘love at first sight’, and ‘i love you’. And Kid revealed his true identity, as Kuroba Kaito, and asked Shinichi out. And the detective, the ‘modern Sherlock’, said yes.  
  
They dated for a bit less than two years, before Kid asked the question with another bouquet of roses. ‘Will you marry me?’ and a bouquet of eleven red roses, meaning ‘i love you’ and ‘true love’. And Shinichi accepted the proposal.  
  
During the planning of the wedding, there were a lot of congratulations from Ran, Sonoko, Kaito’s childhood friend Nakamori Aoko, and many others. Meanwhile, Kudou Yukiko, Shinichi’s mother, kept on gushing about how her ‘sweet little boy, cute little Shin-chan was getting married’ and ‘Shin-chan and Toichi’s son look so adorable together!’. And then she threatened Kaito, saying that as Shinichi’s father, Kudou Yuusaku knew how to dispose of people without anyone noticing, if Kaito dared to hurt her little Shin-chan, then . . .  
  
Let’s just say that Kaito grew more weary of Shinichi’s parents.  
  
During the wedding, Yukiko made Shinichi play the part of the bride, even going to the extent of making her little Shin-chan wear a dress, along with heels. Though, frankly, the dress was quite beautiful, and the heels matched perfectly. A rose pendant dangled from Shinichi’s neck, and a matching rose brooch was pinned onto Kaito’s white tuxedo. The bridesmaids were in pale blue dresses, and all the groomsmen were wearing indigo ties. In his hands, Shinichi was holding a bouquet of white bridal roses. Happy love.  
  
Both the ‘bride’ and the groom enjoyed their wedding night. And the morning after. And their honeymoon, which had been planned by Yukiko, Kaito’s mother Kuroba Chikage, and Yuusaku.  
  
And then years of happiness, love, and small arguments passed, until one night. Kaito and Shinichi were driving to Ekoda, to visit Chikage and Aoko, who had married Hakuba some years ago, when a large truck collided with them. The driver of the truck survived. But Kaito and Shinichi weren’t so lucky. Both were sent to the emergency room, but after three days of barely hanging onto the thread of life, both let go, dying, at somehow the exact same time.  
  
The only solace that the others had, were the fact that Kaito and Shinichi died at the same time, so they were united, even in the hands of death. At their funeral, both were given bouquets of black roses. Signifying death.  
  
And so their story ended, like it started. With roses.


End file.
